Drowning
by Readysetrockit
Summary: Austin and Ally are happily married and the world knows it. When Ally is faced with the news of her pregnancy, she and her husband are in for quite a surprise. Will Austin's career stay afloat with a baby on board, or will they drown? REWRITE! BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL...Hopefully;)
1. Chapter 1: Colgate, Cats, and Cooking

"What? I think it's super sweet that I want to brush my teeth before bestowing kisses upon my lovely wife." I rolled my eyes as Austin crossed one muscular arm over the other, both of them coming to rest against his chest. I took his hands in mine, his arms uncrossing in the process.

"That is _super sweet_, Austin. I think it's adorable how one second you can be a cute little pancake loving kid and the next second you're all _sexy macho man_." Austin quirked an eyebrow, and I could see that he was physically debating as to whether or not to fold his arms over his chest.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or not." I chuckled at his odd behavior, nudging him softly. "You'll get over it, Moon."

As I made my way to the kitchen to dust, I could hear Austin mutter something under his breath behind me. "What was that?" he shook his head softly and slowly, a smirk on his features. "Nothing, my beautiful wifey, nothing at all."

I fought the urge to give him an eye roll. I loved this boy to death, but sometimes he just made me want to rip my hair out. I needed a little frustration in my life though, I knew. It was healthy.

Healthy...healthy..._healthy...food._

"Austin, where's that dinner you were supposed to make us a half hour ago?" His eyes grew the size of the saucers he had never used before. As he dashed to the kitchen to the put out the fire he was pretty sure he caused, I covered my face with my left hand, shaking my head and sighing.

"Thank God, babe. The kitchen's not on fire. The oven just wasn't working." I bowed my eyebrows in confusion, turning my spine to face him. "Did you turn it _on_?"

Austin nodded, his hands falling at his sides. "Did you set a temperature?" Austin's eyes, once again, widened. "Oh! I thought that was to set the temperature _outside!_"

This time, it my eyes that widened. I did my best not to look angry, but I just couldn't come to be mad at him. The boy had to have _some _common sense, but who knows. After all, it was _me _ who married a blonde. Well, more like a _bleached _blonde, but enough with technicalities.

"Just go cook the TV dinners, Austin." He nodded, and I prayed to the good Lord above that Austin wouldn't set the house on fire this time.

...

"_Ally_?" I turned to see Austin standing there in all his Mario-boxer clad glory. He wore a worried expression as he bent down beside me, and I did my best not to focus on those Heavenly muscles of his.

"Ally, are you sick, baby?" I gave him a bland expression. "No. I just go around puking for fun." Austin gave me a look that told me he was not amused as he snaked an arm around my shoulders.

"You don't think you're _pregnant_." I exhaled deeply, shrugging my shoulders one good time. "I-we were _careful_, Austin." He nodded silently, his gaze down on our freshly intertwined fingers.

"I-I can take a test though, just to see." Austin looked up to me, his gaze meeting mine. That's when I puked all over my husband.

...

"Ally?" Austin called, softly knocking thrice on the door. "Just a second, baby, just a second." I heard a soft, slightly impatient sigh, and I knew he was just as ready for the results as I was.

Shortly after, I met Austin outside the wooden bathroom door. "Well, am I father?" I gave Austin a shrug. "Give me nine more months and I'll know." Austin gave me a pointed look, causing me to throw my hands up in surrender.

"What now?" He asked me quietly, pulling me into his warm embrace. "We wait," I murmured, my head resting on his shoulder.

I wasn't sure how I felt honestly. About the test. I loved Austin with every fiber of my being. I was a little scared, yeah, but at the same time, the thought of something half me and half the best thing that ever happened to me was wondrous to no end.

"Ally," Austin whispered softly. I pulled out of his arms momentarily, my gaze on him. "Ally, I've been thinking, and I was wondering if um-wecouldkeeponehhmm," Austin mumbled, his hand covering his mouth as if he were coughing. I quirked an eyebrow, chuckling softly.

'Say it again, a little clearer this time." "Well," He paused nervously, fiddling with his fingers as he looked down at them, then back up at me, "I was wondering maybe if you're _not_ already pregnant, that we could maybe keep trying, maybe."

When I said nothing, Austin continued to babble on. "It's whatever. I mean, it's cool if you want to wait to have kids, or if you don't want any, or if you want cats. I don't like cats, but-" I cut him off with a soft kiss on the lips.

I could feel Austin's arms enclose my waist, and I pulled away not too long after, my forehead against his. "I don't want cats, Austin. I want you and me and a little you."

Austin beamed at me. "Really?" He exclaimed excitedly. I laughed at how happy this made him, and it made me fall in love with him all over again.

"Really."

...


	2. Chapter 2: Hugs and Kisses

...

"Ally?" I said nothing, only continued to stare at the small stick in my hands. I felt a pair of arms encage me, and I leaned back into the warm embrace. "I'm sorry, Austin." He was silent, his hold on me loosening as I pulled back and turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, I know how much you wanted this baby."

Austin shook his head, a single tear trailing down his cheek. "I'm alright, Als. I promise." His voice cracked at the end, much to his disdain, and I knew that he really wasn't. I went to wrap my arms around him in a soft hug, but Austin pulled away. "I think I'm going to go and lay down," He told me hoarsely, a startling softness to his voice.

I nodded, standing up on my tip-toes to kiss him softly. "I love you," I whispered, my eyes gazing into his. Austin pecked my lips once more, then walked away slowly. The only reason I refrained from following was that I knew he needed to be alone in that moment.

I watched television for a good hour or so before I grabbed my car keys and slipped on my jacket, deciding that I would head out to the fruit stand. I was almost out the door when I decided to grab one of Austin's snapbacks. Getting flogged by the press wasn't exactly number one on the list of things I wanted to do.

"Ally, where are you going?" I spun on my heel to see Austin, his usually slightly tousled hair a disaster, his eyes slightly irritated and dried tears clinging to his skin. "Austin," I sighed softly, dropping my purse as I pulled him into my arms, forgetting his previous question. "I'm so sorry," I whispered, my eyes closed as I basked in his warmth.

Austin pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead, and I could feel his cool, salty tears mingle with my own. "Ally, it was never your fault, darling. I'm so sorry that I pushed you away. I need you." I nodded against his skin, pressing a soft kiss to his bare shoulder. "I'm always going to need you, Ally." His words sent my emotions over the edge, causing my eyes to overflow with tears. I hated that I had let him down, even unintentionally. I hated that I had caused him so much heartache and pain and I hated the first failed attempt to give him something both half mine and his, something he deserved.

Austin stroked my hair with his hands, murmuring sweet nothings, and in that moment, I knew we were going to be okay.

...


End file.
